Forever, We'll Be
by badingdingx
Summary: A oneshot involving EmmetxOC, centered around the song 'Check Yes Juliet'.


"So, Jules, are you with me?"

I glanced up from my hands, where my gaze had been concentrated for the duration of our conversation (if you could call it a conversation- he talked, I listened). I tried to look everywhere but him; if I were to even glimpse him, and his topaz eyes, I'd agree to anything. Instead, I took in our surroundings; rain was falling down on the sidewalk. Luckily, we were sitting in my living room, sheltered.

"I don't know. It seems kind of, well, insane."  
"You know it would work," he replied with a smirk.

I had to admit, he _was_ persistent. He wouldn't leave until I came outside to talk to him, grabbing my attention by throwing rocks at the window. Ordinarily, I'd find that romantic, but one smashed a pane because he threw it so hard.

"There'd be no turning back for us if we did this, though. You know that, right?"  
"That's the whole point of it, Jules, to leave it all behind us. Come on- lace up those shoes of yours, pack your things, and don't ever look back. If we stay, given a chance, they'll tear us apart. You know they will."

He'd got me there, having a valid point. By "they", he meant his ex, Rosalie, and her circle of friends. They hated our relationship, and never failed in reminding me each time we crossed paths, calling me everything under the sun, in particular, "boyfriend stealer". It wasn't my fault, not really. Emmett was insistent on that fact. And strangely enough, the truth behind it all didn't scare me nearly as much as it should have. Emmett was a vampire, as was Rosalie.

Back in November, I had been a new student, and soon after Emmett became infatuated with me, much to Rosalie's displeasure. He's told me since that the reason he was so drawn to me in the beginning was my "horribly desirable blood", and that it was the sweetest he'd smelt in just over seven decades.

"I hadn't imagined such a scent could exist," he'd told me. "If I'd known it did, I would have gone searching for it long ago. I would have combed the planet for you."

By March, we were together. I was very hesitant; he'd been with Rosalie for so long, but he assured me their relationship was mainly physical, and he only developed feelings towards her upon discovering she'd saved him from dying.

It was now August, and we were very much in love, but it wasn't the most perfect relationship, and it was far from easy. Due to Rosalie's popularity in school, we had become relative outcasts, me especially. And the constant heckling was beginning to put a strain on our relationship. This infuriated Emmett, and because he couldn't bring himself to rip her to shreds, he devised a plan for us to leave.

"Jules," Emmett interrupted my daydream. "I love you. I want us to work. I've been wanting, wishing, and waiting for a love like this. To be yours for the taking. Please." He pleaded.

Looking at him directly, I made my choice. "I'll do it. But, how?"  
"Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye. You know your doesn't care about you anyway."

That was three hours ago, and I was now packed and ready. But I was having second thoughts. It's not that I don't love Emmett, it's just that I was afraid of the future. _Our_ future. What if they come looking for us? What if his family didn't like me? That's where we were going, Forks, to live with his family. Another rock banging caught my attention. I opened the window and saw Emmett standing on my front lawn.

"Here's how we do: You jump, and fall in my arms."  
"Okay, now I know you're crazy!"  
"Don't be such a wuss! Now, here's the countdown: 3…2…1, jump!"

I stifled a scream as I leapt, thinking I'd crash to the ground, but, true to his word, Emmett caught me.

"Emmett, wait, what about my Dad?"  
"Jules, he doesn't–"  
"I know," I cut him off. "But he'll go insane!"  
"What's the worst he could do? He can change the locks, but don't let him change your mind!"

He held out his hand for me to take. I hesitated, but grabbed it and we ran for his car. Before we got in, he pulled me towards him, held me close, and kissed me, softly and passionately.

"I don't know how you ever said we're not meant to be," he sighed as he reluctantly released me.  
"I was scared! Rosalie was terrifying!" I protested, getting in the car.  
"I know, I know, I was just playing with you," he laughed.

Our neighbourhood was getting smaller, and it felt like we were flying through the night, the jeep was going so fast. But that's how Emmett liked to drive, and I was used to it by now.

"I must've drove here a million times, but the views are better with you by my side."  
"You're so corny, you know that? It must be your old age." I giggled.

"I'm serious, baby. This is it. Forever we'll be you and me."  
"Forever? I like the sound of that."

* * *

It's a pretty crappy ending, but I couldn't think of another way to wrap it up.


End file.
